


Sand Castle Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Everyone in this is a consensual adult, Feminization, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting morning building sandcastles, it's time for a nap, but Sherly and Jonny aren't tired at all. They tip-toe out of the house and go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castle Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockcrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/gifts), [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts).



> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL. Also it might be better to read the PREVIOUS stories in this series, everything will make so much more SENSE.
> 
> This is for "sherlockcrush" and "too many stars to count (imagined_away)", who prompted sandcastles and Sherly and Jonny running away. Hope you two like it.

Daddy had ordered quite a lot of sandtoys like buckets, various tins in all sizes and shapes and spades. Sherly and Jonny had started to dig, carve and build as soon as they had gotten the toys from Daddy. Da and Daddy had joined them and together they had been able to build their very own sandcastle. They had started out with drawing a rough plan of the castle on the ground and collecting wet sand to use as basis for the castle.

Despite that, it was still morning, it was hot and the sun was beating down on them relentlessly, it didn't seem to bother Jonny and Sherly much, but Daddy was making them take breaks for water and to apply new sunscreen. Da had brought a large sunshade from the house, further protecting their little ones from the sun. They all enjoyed playing in the sand, Jonny and Sherly teased each other mercilessly, yet worked together beautifully.

Daddy and Da helped their little ones and gave instructions on how to build a sturdy castle. In the end they had a huge castle with four towers at each corner. Daddy and Sherly decorated the castle, while Jonny and Da dug out a moat around the castle and then a channel to the water. When they finally connected the moat with the channel, they all watched it fill with water, Jonny letting out a loud whoop, while the rest of them simply smiled excitedly.

Daddy checked the stability of the sandcastle wall closest to him before he made them take pictures with their castle for their album. He had always shied away from taking pictures while playtime, but since they had been on the holiday, he couldn't stop. He wanted to make an album to take back to the flat. Back in London, he would have to find a way to get them printed out safely and the digital files either destroyed or stored very securely. His enemies would jump with glee at the opportunity to compromise him with this.

When he was content with the amount of pictures he had taken, Da went to prepare lunch and Daddy took their little ones to take a shower. Sand was sticking everywhere, Jonny was walking funnily, sand had gotten in his swimming trunks and Sherly's bathing suit was now a dirty pink instead of the happy light pink it had been before.

After lunch and despite protestations, Jonny and Sherly were put to the big bed for a nap. They made themselves comfortable for a cuddle from their Daddies. Da told them a story, before he and Daddy kissed them and went downstairs, leaving their little ones to sleep. As soon as Sherly heard them downstairs in the kitchen, she turned to Jonny, whose eyes were open. Sherly smiled, her brother wasn't tired at all, just like her.

"Don't wanna sleep, Jonny," Sherly whispered.

"Me, too. 'm not tired at all. But Daddy said we need a nap."

"I want to go on an adventure, Jonny. Can't sleep. It's sooo boring."

"We'll get in trouble, Sherly. Don't wanna be spanked." Jonny said, his eyes all big and serious.

"We won't get caught. We'll sneak out of the house and then go into the woods behind it. It's going to be such an adventure, Jonny!"

Of course, Jonny went with his sister, he was bored and not sleepy and the promise of an adventure was too good not to take up on. They didn't have any trouble sneaking out of the house since Daddy and Da had fallen asleep on the couch anyway. Hand in hand they ran around the house to the little forest, which had a path leading into it. The jungle was still a little wild, mostly untouched by the previous owner of the island. Together they spotted exotic plants and interesting bugs, chattering away, not noticing the time.

oOoOoOo

Daddy woke slowly in his partner's arms on the couch. They just wanted to relax while Jonny and Sherly took a nap, but the building of their sandcastles had tired them out and both had quickly fallen asleep. Stretching and yawning, he disentangled himself from Gregory and went upstairs to check on their little ones only to find the bed empty. He ran downstairs and woke Greg, before calling for them. When he couldn't find them in the house or in close proximity to the house, he started to panic.

Greg had been searching, too. He had called for them, ran around the house, but there was no trace of them. He went back do his partner, only to find Mycroft panicking. He hugged his partner sideways, murmuring that everything will be fine. They were going to find them.

"But what if they went into the water? Or get lost in the woods? What if there are poisonous spiders?" Mycroft knew his panic was unfounded, the island wasn't big enough to get seriously lost, there were no dangerous animals and John and Sherlock were capable of swimming. Yet, fear constricted his heart and his breathing got laboured. He had been suppressing his worries ever since Gregory had left the hospital, he tried to be the anchor for the rest, their rock to lean on. Now, though, he felt tears sliding down his cheeks, the walls he had erected crumbled. He was losing control.

"Come on, Mycroft, we're going to find them. They probably just went to the woods." Together they went down the path into the little jungle behind the house. They didn't make it far, before they heard giggling and excited chattering. Sherly and Jonny were on their way to sneak back into the house, they stopped short, though, when they spotted their Daddies.

Daddy crossed over to them and pulled them in a tight hug. The worries dissolved then, making space for anger. He took each of them by their wrist, pulling them hard towards the house. Sherly and Jonny protested, the grip on their arms too hard, knowing they'd get punished now. Daddy, though, was seething, tightening his grip when they struggled to get away from him. Da just followed. His partner needed to take back control and he was only happy to let him do that. He had been worried, too, but rationally knew nothing could happen to them. Of course, he was angry about them to have broken the rules, but he was more relaxed than Daddy and he would've administered only a minor punishment.

The way Daddy looked, though, this was not going to be easy on them. Da felt a little pity for his little ones, but they had known not to break the rules. Mycroft needed this, needed to take back control, establish their rules anew so nothing like that would happen again. Mycroft loved to protect, to know his loved were safe and his rules ensured exactly that. Sherly and Jonny had broken the rules and in light of the recent events, that had not been a good decision to make.

Mycroft led them to the living-room and sat Sherly and Jonny down on the couch.

"I'm very angry with you two. You do not disobey us! We put you to bed and told you take a nap, instead you snuck out and worried us and I'm going to have to punish you for that. Hopefully a good spanking will help you to remember not to ingore the rules next time," Daddy said to his little ones, voice low and dangerous.

He turned to Da, looking for the confirmation that it would be okay for him to punish them. Da nodded and sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the corner.

"Undress and put your clothes on the couch. Then sit back down. I do not want to hear a word from you," Daddy ordered and Sherly and Jonny nodded and started to undress. Daddy left the room and went to the bathroom to retrieve his large black brush he usually used for Sherly's curls. For a moment he looked into the mirror and took a few deep breaths, before going back to the living-room.

Da raised an eyebrow, when he saw the brush. He knew Daddy preferred to use his own hand for punishment for most of the time. When he used tools, he usually intended for longer punishments and didn't want to hurt his hand more than necessary.

Daddy started with Sherly, suspecting he was the initiator in this. Wordlessly he sat next to her and gestured for her to lay across his legs.

"I'm very angry," Daddy started to say, when Sherly positioned herself, "This punishment is for your own good. The rules I make, are there to keep you safe and happy and not to be broken just because you feel like it, Sherly. I will not tell you how many you get, Sherly, but it will be a lot. Maybe next time you think twice, when you want to disobey me and Da."

He then started to spank his little girl's upper thighs. When he was happy with the redness of them, he moved to her arse. Each slap sounded loud in the large living-room. Sherly tried to keep still, she was shaking with the effort not to writhe and moan. But when Daddy hit the sensitive skin of the part where her arse met her thighs, she cried out. Tears had been streaming down almost constantly and she whimpered pathetically. Finally, for what had seemed like an eternity, Daddy seized his spanking and pulled Sherly up. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and gave her a hug. With a mean smack to her bum, he send her off to Da for comfort.

Then it was Jonny's turn, who had watched silently, not really anticipating what was going to come.

"Jonny, I know Sherly initiates these things. You wouldn't misbehave like that on your own. However, I am very disappointed that you keep following Sherly. This was dangerous today and you should've come to me and Da. Do you understand, why I have to punish you?"

Jonny was on the verge of tears now. Worse than any spanking was the disappointed look in Daddy's eyes. He nodded, though, and let himself be pulled on top of his Daddy's knees. When he was done, Jonny's arse was red, as were his eyes. Daddy pulled him in a hug and looked over to his partner. Sherly was sitting, on his lap, her face turned to them. She had to watch the punishment as was the rule and Da had seen to this, even though all he wanted was to pull Sherly close, letting her bury her face into his chest, petting her back and soothing her with murmured worse. What they had done today, though, had frightened him more than enough. Not because he had thought something had happened to them, but because of Mycroft's worried face. He never wanted to see that look on his partner's face ever again.

The Daddies took their little ones to bed then. Now they really would need a nap and this time the Daddies stayed with them. Silently they were lying next to their little ones, their hands joined over the sleeping bodies between them. They would let Jonny and Sherly sleep for a little while, before rousing them again. They would play and enjoy the rest of the day, the only reminder of what had happened earlier would be the slightly pink tushes and small winces whenever something touched them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and Suggestions are always welcome. I love to hear your opinion on this. I will keep on writing in this series, but I have opened and decided to continue a new series about the life of Mycroft and Gregory outside of the flat or currently island.


End file.
